doctorwhostoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
DoctorWhoStories Wiki:Rules of the Game
At the moment, our wiki is currently undergoing major construction, leaving us unable to handle any law enforcement, and so the barriers are released for the time being, however, there are a few points to remember. Help Before editing anything, we propose for you to read our targets in this website. This will advise you on how we are going to proceed to develop pages and hopefully reach a point where we can slow down the adding and concentrate on perfecting pages and making sure that they are readable and reliable. In addition, we supply personal help pages, which in some ways comply to that of specially provided wiki help pages, but are more specific towards our aims. We advise a thorough read-through in order to understand how to do things in this wiki. A list of possible queries is listed below. Any further questions or recommendations will be appreciated and we as administrators can upload further prioritised information. * Editing - A fully instigated account of editing guidelines, which all users must follow. * Images * Infoboxes * Categories * Good Article * Other Help Rules All wikis have rules to follow, and this one in particular has a few quite important ones, which are not that hard to follow, and are generally in line with that of wiki policy. Primarily, we instigate these rules to create a happy and sociable wiki where no one can feel uncomfortable. We have outlined a few very important rules blow, but main articles are attached. Vandalism Vandalism is a crime not permitted on this wiki, this concerns uploading insignificant or any unacceptable information onto any page (including that of talk pages and profile pages) because this can cause uproar in a community like this. Any useless information will be removed, or any hurtful information, and the person responsible will be banned from the sight for a time depending on the severity of the situation. This rule cannot be countermanded as it is part of wiki policy anyway. Chat Chat or Forums is a place for people to interact and discuss certain topics. The topics are allowed to roam free, however, there is of course a limit. Any unacceptable topics will be removed immediately. This includes any persons using the chat or forums as a way of attacking someone verbally and using bad language. Any persons discovered performing any of the above will be banned for a certain amount of time. However, the person as user continues to violate this policy, they will be removed from the wiki all together and we as a wiki may have to speak to the hierarchy of wiki community. This behaviour is not allowed at all, and punishment will be in order instantly. Spoiler Our sister site, TARDIS wikia has been dealing with these problems before and we are just the same. At the moment we are currently dealing with pre new series stories and so spoilers should not be posted, however, we still must express this fact. To underline this rule, it states that no persons must post any information about an episode unaired or not shown in its entirety, that includes an hour or a second before it is aired. This policy concerns the individuals who wish to wait to find out, and revealing this information will only spoil the fun. Personal Policy This a personal rule, which is not as important as the first three, however, it does require consideration. Our aim, is to slowly and systematically construct a website for Doctor Who fans. This means that only administrators can upload stories and thus pages can be created from that story and only that story. After all red links (accept for those, which are not connected to the episode) are filled, we can then proceed to create another story page and perform the same task. This systematic build-up is essential as it ensures that all pages have been created and that nothing is missed out. Others must remember that Doctor and Companion pages must be uploaded as their stories appear and any monsters or recurring characters too. For a proper and well-worth-it website, this is completely necessary and we hope that persons will understand their place. Category:Site administration